Keith Jacobs
Keith Jacobs was just your average 21 year old hick in Homer, Iowa. He was an all-American boy, he did averagely (see poorly) in school, short of athletics programs and his surprising aptitude for advanced math. But he did play sports. Every sport they offered, he tried. Baseball, football, wrestling, (not soccer, seems like a pansy sport to him), he even tried basketball once. Just once. Since he was 16, he had been working at Buck's auto, and he had a knack for cars and all the fixin's. His love for cars had started with Nascar, but now he was happy to work on just about any car. Other than his drinking problem (which he can mostly ignore the effects of), his life was normal. Lucy Dark & Drugs Then Lucy Dark entered his life. Or rather, weird demon drugs entered Homer, but Lucy was a bit of a help to get Keith involved. She was a monster hunter, and he was worried about her safety, running around, trying to beat people (or 'monsters') up. So he staked out with her a few times from the roof of his house with a 24 box of Busch Light. Then bad things really did happen. There was a plot by some demons, something to do with drugs. It was all a bit over Keith's head, to be honest. Abby Trendale the local school councillor, became involved after Keith crashed his truck outside her home, with Lucy inside. He was a bit drunk, but mostly wounded. Joey Lensor (AKA Joey Pisspants) became involved simply because Lucy Dark was his only friend. Lucy's Death During the investigation, the group entered a combat against the drug dealing demons. Keith blessed his baseball bat and drew a cross on it, but found it did nothing to harm the demons, though they still harmed him. Losing his faith, he felt unsure about what he could do. Then Lucy went missing. The local librarian was involved, and Lucy had tried to kill her herself. And failed. Breaking into the librarian's home and searching for Lucy, Keith didn't find her. Then he saw the shed out back. There were tools with fresh dirt on them, and Keith wandered the surrounding woods until he found it. An unmarked grave. Bringing her body back to her father, Keith found himself in the middle of a criminal investigation, with himself as a prime suspect. Not one to lie, he told the authorities the truth. They saw he wasn't lying, but they also didn't believe him. Knowing that whatever he did, he thought he had done to save Lucy, they let him go. Since Then Since the events of the demon drug incident, of which Keith never found closure, he's been more drunk than normal. It's been 4 years, and he's not learned much about the occult, other than that it exists, and God can't help with it. Embittered over his faith, Keith has still been a protector of his town. A baseball bat, a hunting rifle, and an axe. If it's living, it should be killable. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Hunters